The Secrets of Acerbus
by Chiseplushie
Summary: With magical blood running through her veins, Lyra has been denying her past as she lives an unconventional life. She was perfectly happy living alone, and wouldn't mind doing so for another decade. That is, until she saves a man by the name of Draco Malfoy from danger. Depressed and guarded, no one has found their way into Lyra's heart-until now. Warning: M for violence/abuse
1. The Secrets of Acerbus: Prologue

**A/N: Hello all. I have been toying with this story for a long time. It is set in the world of Harry Potter, after the war. There will be talks of self mutilation, depression, some mild violence and language, and rude humor. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Special thanks to WiseSilver for being my beta. Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Enjoy! **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Prologue**

She stared into the void. The machines hummed as the switches were flicked to the ON position. The girl groaned and tried to stir, but felt the weight of restraints and remembered that she was home. The table on where she lay was cold, and her pale skin rippled with goosebumps as she halfheartedly struggled to get free. She blinked her dull green eyes a few times as the lights came on abruptly. The room was tinged with green, then orange and yellow, and then the colors were righted as her vision came to. Her chest heaved as started hyperventilating. There was no escape. Panic overwhelmed her senses with every breath she took. She felt her body begin to sweat. A whimper escaped as tears rolled off her chin.

There were glass shelves and cupboards along the walls. IV poles and digital equipment that monitored health. A few wheeled tables held gloves, cotton swabs, bandages, vials of medicines, pipes and pipettes, microscopes, needles of different sizes and a small refrigerator that she knew contained samples of her blood. Even her wand had its place in the sterile atmosphere.

"Now, now Lyra. Calm down. We're almost done here and you can go out and play." A woman came over to the girl and placed her hands and feet in the machine. These new restraints covered her hands and feet like casts, and were as large as they were bulky. They were only a part of what caused pain.

"It's going to be okay." She wiped my face with a tissue and the girl realized this woman was her mother. Her mother brushed the girl's strawberry blonde hair away from her sweaty face. Tears bloomed in Lyra's green eyes again. How long has it been? A few days? Weeks? Months?

"You should be proud." Her mother continued. "Soon, other people will be able to use magic too. Lyra, you are a part of something that will go down in history."

"You should be happy darling." My dad materialized beside my mom. Both were wearing long clean coats, and were putting on latex gloves now. Lyra could smell the sharp scent of antiseptic mixed with her own sweat in the air. "The success of this will make us celebrities in the scientific world. You will lead our family into this new age. Everyone would be magical." As if these thoughts could calm her. As if any of it could be true. As if the girl could bring herself to trust them again.

Lyra was sniveling again as she waited and did not speak. She didn't fight these restraints now. There was no point. She wasn't strong enough, or big enough. She just laid there and wondered again for the billionth time, where her old parents went. The ones that used to love her and play with her. The ones that listened to her when she spoke. The ones Lyra knew before she turned 11, before she started to study magic. Before the pain.

There were some magical episodes when Lyra was younger. But she was smart and strong. Lyra learned from what were at the time, accidents. She developed and learned to control her powers little by little. And when her Hogwarts letter came, Lyra didn't go. Her parents, pretended she would go. Would eventually go. She was removed from her muggle school, and rarely saw her friends.

Her parents thought her accidents as a toddler were coincidence. They didn't understand that she had powers and the incidents were soon forgotten. They worked long hours, and she always looked forward to the weekends when they could play together. Then Lyra was a gift. Her parents went to work less and when she asked about it, they told her they were permitted to work at home. They built their laboratory in their basement. She showed her parents how she could make flowers grow. She made the breeze gently play with the leaves in the yard. It was harmless and the little girl craved her parent's encouragement. Lyra became her parents own science experiment. They would video tape Lyra and ask her to make objects fly through the air; they laughed together. With practice, Lyra could set a small log on fire in their fireplace by her touch. The real magic started happening when she got her first books and wand. She loved her parents and cherished their time together.

They bought books from Diagon Alley, and Lyra learned from them at great speeds. She soaked everything up and thirsted for more. They kept buying more books and she kept learning as quickly as she could. They pushed harder magic on her. Lyra knew a lot about plants, about wand work, spells, charms, curses, and hexes. Lyra knew magic was complex, and she her skills were years ahead of her age. But even now at the age of thirteen, she didn't know her parents. She guessed she never did.

Of course this contraption is relatively new. Only a few weeks old. And here she was, trapped again. She was a prisoner in her own home. Fear bubbled inside her. This demented machine, was supposed to take her magic from her. Suck it out of her so they could study it further. Harness it so they could profit from it. But the machine doesn't work, because no one knows how magic works. It cannot just be taken. Can it?

Lyra felt her skin pinch as her father took a blood sample from her arm. She winced and when her eyes opened she saw that her parents moved from her side to the far end of the room. A panel of keys were spread in front of them and together the couple typed in commands. The table on which Lyra lay started to move, and the girl listened to the automatic groan of the machine. Lights blinded her as she entered a tube, and she could hear the static coming from the speakers from inside. Lyra faintly smelled electricity in the air. Almost like copper or gun powder. Tears no longer spilled, and she worked hard to control her pounding heart. She tried to take gulps of air and felt a tingling sensation bubbling in her chest that spread through her body. The low hum emitted by the machine grew louder as she shut her eyes.

"Okay darling. Experiment 'New Age,' starting on test number two-six-three. Begin initial test with new equipment, in 3...2...1." She heard one of her parents say through the speakers.

Lyra screamed.


	2. TSoA: Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't hesitate to message me. :D**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._

**Thank you everyone for reading. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A gentle breeze brushed against her nose and she smelled the air. She left the lightly beaten path, and paused. Curiously, she lifted her head and sniffed more. She smelled the clean and light fragrance that stood out from the natural scents. She was not familiar with the odor and it bothered her a little.

The wolf sniffed the ground and walked vaguely in the direction of the scent and soon was embraced by the silence and bright green leaves. She smelled mulch and the dirt felt cool against the pads of her gray paws. Eyes as green as pine, looked towards the ground again, and smelled, searching for signs of wildlife that she could eat. _Rabbits were not worth the trouble-not enough meat for so much work,_ she reasoned. The wolf hadn't eaten in over five days, so she would have to catch a lot of rabbits to fill her aching belly. _Squirrels were just fur balls. Birds were fun to chase._ She really loved chasing them. There was this game where she would-wait. _This here. Right here._ She looked down her muzzle. _This is deer poop._

Her tail wagged in excitement and her mouth salivated in anticipation of a good meal. She was hunting in another pack's territory and felt no guilt.

There was a time when she did not go hungry for so long. That was before the war, a few years ago when game was easier to come by. She heard the whispers about the war from the folks in every town she visited. She read it in the papers and saw the propaganda. The wolf pretended the war which ended five years ago, did not matter to her. She had fought on neither side. Life was easier as a wolf, and she seldom lived otherwise in the past ten years. She chose not to live amongst people, if it could be avoided.

She was different. She could not live with muggles and be muggle. She tried for a short while after her parents died, but did not want to keep her magic in. She also could not live in orphanages. She pitied the children and did not want to become as hopeless as those children thought they were. She had a life to live and she would live it.

Of course the war mattered to her. She was a muggle born and hoped that Voldemort's side would not win. There was nothing she could do but hide, especially when those Snatchers made their rounds. Other wizards paraded around and set fire to everything they laid their eyes on. Forests and animal life declined. Food became scarce in some areas and she traveled often. Generally, she cycled through the territories she favored—places with ample space for her to run, numerous trees, a water source and near by wizards. She stayed hidden as a wolf, and admittedly she took down her fair share of rotten wizards. She did not want to get caught and tortured, and dared not show herself. If she was injured badly enough, she knew her transformation would not hold and she would turn human again. The war ended years ago, and since then she had been hoping to find a place to settle down. She has always been hoping to find her own place.

She stopped walking and her eyes peered closely at the foliage. She silently pleaded to Merlin that there was a small family of deer near by.

Her hunger induced frustration doubled when she finally saw the deer. There were three wolves already tearing at their meal and three others waited near the kill. The smell of blood tinted the forest air. Her mouth salivated.

She hunched down low to the ground, ears tilted this way and that as the wolf stayed as quiet as possible. Her paws padded quietly as she circled southward and sniffed the ground and air to find out the direction in which the remaining deer escaped. The wolves that waited snapped their attention to the east. They all heard the sound of twigs broken underfoot and it was only after a moment's hesitation that the three sentries bounded off in search of the sound. Only minutes later she heard a human scream.

Quick and nimble for her size, Lyra was twenty feet away from the man before the attacking wolves heard her. They had already wounded him, having the upper hand and were thirsty for blood. From his position on the ground, the man put up a shield and watched with relief as the wolves balked as they were rebounded by the charm. From a short distance the man saw a larger wolf appear and thought it best to disapparate home before it tore him to pieces.

She growled, pulled her hunches up and her muscles tightened as she pursued the attacking wolves. She didn't often associate with humans anymore, but she would be damned if she let one be assaulted, 3 on 1 and she was sure the others would soon come to their aid. She leaped and was caught in a battle of claws and fangs. The man watched in confusion as her jaws clamped down on a wolf's neck. The other two wolves snapped at the larger one, trying to tear flesh from bone. He was certain the wolf was dead before the pair tumbled to the ground.

Hot blood dripped from the fatal wound and she clenched her jaws tighter to make certain the wolf was dead. Blood pounded in Lyra's ears as she stood and she faintly heard the male scramble to a standing position from behind as she released the dead wolf. Red sparks flashed by stunning their target, and missing Lyra by a few inches. Licking her chops, she turned to see a man with his wand clutched and injured arm, with a determined look on his hardened face. He was uncertain if she was here to aid him or harm him, but decided they would fight side by side for now. The other smaller, younger wolf advanced on him. Lyra glanced behind her and saw 3 more had come, their meal momentarily forgotten. Instantly her appetite gripped her, and she let the anger bubble inside her. She growled fiercely at the trio that circled her, and snarled at their foul taunts. She was bigger, hungrier, and confident she would win.

2 wolves leaped at her and the third snapped at her hind leg. She involuntarily whimpered as she felt their teeth sink into her left leg as she tried to shake of the 2 that had claimed her back and shoulder. Lyra bit the one on her leg with her massive jaws and the animal let go with a yelp. Red sparks flew by, missing her and hit the wolf that she had bitten. She was wounded and she could feel the pain from the lacerations. The pair did not hesitate as they fiercely whipped their heads side to side, their teeth tearing through her fur and flesh. She fell to her side and rolled on top of the opposing wolves, vying for the favorable position. She heard their high pitched whimpers of pain and felt their release. The man stunned a wolf, and watched the scene before him.

It was evident to him that Lyra couldn't use her left hind leg, the head wounds and lacerations on her muzzle were bleeding, as were the various injuries on her body. Lyra hit the ground having been headbutted by the other wolf, her adrenaline high gone as her head bounced off the hard packed earth. Being sizable did not favor her when she was struck down, she was bigger and fell harder. Stars dazed in her vision and she fought to stay conscious. The wolf lunged at her and she was not able to roll away in time. On top of her, the wolf had the advantage and she could do nothing but use her paws to hold it's head at bay. With a shriek the wolf fell on top of her and lay still. _The man stunned it_, she realized. _Or killed it_. She rolled away from the body and stood. Or rather, she tried to. She involuntarily yelped as her hind leg gave out under her weight and she fell to the ground once more. With effort, Lyra breathed heavily as shakily stood on her three legs . She finally turned her attention to the man.

They stood staring at each other, each wondering if the other was going to attack. The denim pants and a solid blue t-shirt he was wearing were ripped from the encounter. The day was bright and the sun glanced off his tousled golden hair. His face was slick with sweat, his wand arm and shoulder were bleeding. He had dirt, leaves, fur and blood all over him. Looking at him, she could tell the man was used to finer things than the simple clothes he wore. She imagine he lived a posh life and she wondered why this poised man was alone in the forest. The man looked at the wolf and saw a marred face. He thought it was because of the blood and dirt upon her face and muzzle, that he could not distinguish the new injuries apart from the old. Lyra looked into his fierce blue eyes, watching him as he fingered his wand. She smelled his scent and she realized it was his unfamiliar odor she had smelled earlier.

Her body ached and felt bruised all over - she was exhausted. Limping heavily, she broke her gaze and turned from him, slowly made her way back the way she had come. She thought of the doe the pack had taken down and decided she would settle for left overs.

He lowered his wand and surveyed the injured wolf that walked away from him.

"Wait." He called suddenly. Lyra paused and turned her head to face him. He hesitated, surprised. "Thanks." He managed. She held his gaze for a moment longer before taking her leave from him.

The man had recently moved to this area, and wanted to wander the town. He preferred to live quietly, away from the heart of town, and as such his home was on the edge of town. He lived in a spacious Victorian cottage and traveled to work by floo or apparitian. He found the woods and were immediately captivated by their vast trees. They were different than the sinister woods near the Manor where he once called home.

His wounds were not extensive but pain seared in his shoulder and arm. He quickly thought about everything that happened, and wondered at his good fortune. During his walk, he accidentally came upon a pack of wolves who were enjoying their meal. In his haste to leave them be, the sounds he made alerted them of his presence. Ever on the offense, they attacked before he was a respectable distance away. It didn't help the fact that he had tripped, making him unprepared for the attack. He wondered then, why this other wolf, bigger and smarter, had come to his aid? It obviously did not belong to this pack, since it mercilessly killed one of their own and was ruthlessly attacked by them. As it walked away he couldn't help but be thankful their paths crossed. He hoped if they ran into each other again, their meeting would not leave them with open wounds.


	3. TSoA: Chapter 2

**A/N: GUYS! I just finished moving, and man, was it tiring. I'm so glad I'm out of the old place. I have so much more room, and there's even places for guests to sit in the living room. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't hesitate to message me with thoughts or suggestions. :D**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._

**Thank you everyone for reading. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lyra stirred and opened one green eye. Her mind was clouded and she couldn't remember falling asleep. The sun's rays peeked at her through the thick and narrow tree branches above her. She vaguely remembered taking a few bites of the doe carcass, and then laying her head down. Pain throbbed and her body felt like it was on fire. _I should make my way to the stream and wash up. After another nap,_ Lyra thought. She gave into oblivion once more.

.::..::..::..::..::.

She felt wet. Disgusted, Lyra opened her eyes, jerked her head back from close quarters and sneezed. A sharp pain laced up her spine and a groan escaped her.

"_Get away from me."_ She said. "_Why are you licking me? On second thought, don't answer that"._

"_Bless you."_ He replied. "_You don't have to be so snippy. I was trying to wake you. You're in bad shape."_

"_Go away, Adrian."_ Lyra snarled at him. She gingerly tried to curl herself into a ball, but could only manage it halfheartedly. She buried her snout with her massive gray paws.

"_You've been laying here all day. More than all day actually. Maybe two days. I didn't actually count."_

"_I don't care. Go away. I can take care of myself."_

"_Like you took care of my pack?"_ Adrian growled. His fiery brown eyes bore into hers.

"_What are you talking about?" _Her head ached.

"_You took out two of my wolves the other day."_

Lyra felt dizzy. She tried to remember how they ended up together. She peered through the clouds within her mind and remembered the fight between the man, and wolves. The man was fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes; she saw his face clearly in her mind. Adrian'_s pack,_ she thought. _His wolves._

"_They were viciously attacking a human—one that meant no harm to them. They deserved what they got. I didn't know they were yours, anyways."_ She added, and wondered if that fact would have made a difference. _Probably not,_ she felt weak and smelled a faint sickly odor. Lyra knew the smell wasn't coming from the brown wolf standing before her.

"_A human shouldn't be on my land."_

Lyra snorted "_Yes, because they can tell where you and your pack run. Don't give me that crap."_

"_They're foul creatures, Lyra. You felt the same, once."_

"_When I was a child, Adrian. I'm not a little girl anymore."_ Her head pounded.

"_Obviously, since you have a wet nose, fur and four legs. Possibly three legs, if you don't get up soon."_

"_You know what I mean. I'm not the same girl you knew. How did this turn into a discussion about me?"_

"_Our discussions are always about you, whenever I'm concerned."_

Lyra was silent and did not reply. Adrian was as narrow minded as those pure blood purists. Except he was worse these days, because those people were not pretending to be something they weren't. Most of the time. He wasn't so bad before the war, just passionate.

Lyra met Adrian a few months after she ran away when her parents died. He was a boy from the local orphanage. Lyra was reading when he approached her in the wizarding book shop long ago. She was dirty from head to toe, except for the face and hands, and her clothes were worn and old. Her hair was shorter then, rumpled in it's pixie cut. Adrian was fairly clean in his frayed second hand clothes. His cloak was undersize and his pants were four inches too long, his feet barefoot. She was not exactly the most approachable teen, but with his persistent badgering, a full week passed before Lyra finally gave in. Their relationship developed slowly, and she answered his questions with the least possible words she could think of. They talked mostly about magic and kept their pasts behind them. Lyra did not want to open herself up to someone so soon. She was young, and scared of being taken advantage of again. She was scared of not only hurting someone she cared about but being hurt by them.

Together they studied magic from the books they couldn't afford to purchase and as they grew, so did their powers (as did their control). The shop keeper gave them quills, ink and parchment to write on, but under no circumstances were they allowed to filch or write in the books from his shop. During their first year together, they each became friend and confidant to one another. The pair encouraged and supported their ambition to become animagi. The little girl filled out a little, from what little they could find (or steal) to eat, and the boy now stood a few inches taller than she.

They talked of their history before that day they met in the book shop, and shared the same views about humans. Why be human when humans abandoned you? Crushed your heart? Used you and lied to you? Tricked and betrayed you? Manipulated you? They were selfish creatures and the pair wanted nothing more to do with them. They agreed that though they were human, life would be better if they were not.

They concentrated on controlling their magic; Lyra was especially committed. According to a scant number of books they read, it was theorized that wands were just an extension of magic and only advanced witches and wizards were able to perform wandless magic. They practiced performing magic without wands. Out of the two, Lyra was the quickest study since she no longer owned a wand, and though Adrian did possess one, he could only perform a handful of basic spells wandlessly. By the time she was fifteen (2 years after her incident), and Adrian sixteen, they mastered becoming animagi. There was still much they did not learn about magic, but the pair showed great restraint and dominance with the power they had. Still, good things eventually come to an end.

Adrian thirsted for power. Political power amongst the wolves suited him and he sought to become the Alpha wolf, and expand their lands. In Lyra's opinion, he was corrupt and narrow minded. It was difficult for Adrian to gain any sort of popularity since he was actually a wizard, but he was sworn to a life amongst the wolves during that time and eventually persuaded followers. After two years, she couldn't live together with him and his pack. She was hurt by her parents, but that did not mean Lyra believed she was above humans or wanted to rule them. She just wanted to live with those that accepted her. She thought she would find acceptance with the wolves. It was too much to live with Adrian and his pack. She just wanted family and friends.

"_There is an apothecary in town."_ Adrian's nose nudged her own. Lyra pulled her mind away from the creeping darkness.

She peered at him suspiciously. "_I thought you didn't associate with humans."_

"_I don't. But for you, I would. For a time. A short time."_ He snorted. "_Either that or lose your leg. I can't heal something like that. Its infected."_

"_How did you find me anyways? I thought your land was west of here."_

"_My territory is greater than it was."_ He smiled a toothy grin.

"_You were following me."_

"_Absolutely not. I have my pack to attend to. This was just a bittersweet accident. Besides, we haven't ran together in,"_ He paused in thought. "_Over a year. I guess we could go to St. Mungos, if you wanted. The only drawback is that the Healers tend to ask pesky questions."_

"_I don't want to go to St. Mungos. I want you to go away and leave me alone. Forever."_

"_I am offering you my services as an old friend, and that is how you talk to me? I am not leaving you alone to die, Lyra."_

"_You did once."_ Lyra snarled.

"_You were perfectly fine." _He shrugged. "_I had no doubt who the victor would be."_

"_You are a coward. You ran off with your tail tucked between your legs."_

"_You escaped didn't you?"_

"_Yes, with most of my face I might add."_

"_You can heal those scars. How did this turn into a discussion about me?"_ Adrian licked her face again.

"_Don't do that. Get away from me."_

"_At least let me help you get to the apothecary."_

"_I am not going."_

"_You probably have a concussion. Stop being childish. There is not a chance of you or your leg surviving the infection if you don't go. Even if you could find the plants around here that might have a slim chance of saving you. You can't even walk." _He paused._ "__How is it, you haven't shifted back yet?"_

"_This pain is nothing compared to death."_ She paused. _"__Having you beside me might be enough cause for that level of pain."_

"_No need to be nasty, now. Just doing my duty as a friend."_

Lyra sighed. She knew better, but she liked to be stubborn. Especially since Adrian was here. She considered herself an acquaintance of his and wanted to be left alone. There was nothing more for them. She chose to walk away from him, even though he kept finding her. _Coincidences,_ she thought sarcastically. She would continue to walk away from Adrian. Their encounters were nothing more but that. Old acquaintances passing each other. _Still, why is he insisting on helping me _this _time?_

She liked having all her legs and the more she thought about her condition, the less likely it seemed she would be able to make it into town on her own.

"_Fine. Let's go then. You be human, and levitate me into town. I'd rather you didn't carry me."_

"_Or touch you, so you've said. But I think you'd be more successful at finding help in town if you were human. I don't think they have a magical creatures specialist. Unless you count the butcher."_

"_Since when did you volunteer yourself, or us to be human?"_

"_Since I figured out its the best way to get you treated. You've been here all day. Longer than all day probably, and I've had all morning to sit and think about you."_

_And you have my best interests in mind?_ Lyra couldn't believe what she heard. A part of her wanted to believe him, and the other part of her wanted to know he had up his sleeve.

"_Let's go then. And do not talk to me. I wouldn't be able to handle it after all the excitement we're about to have."_

Lyra closed her eyes and did something she hadn't done in years: willed herself to change into her human body. She spent time concentrating on staying a wolf, which came easily to her as the years went on but it had been a long time since she felt herself in her own body. She wondered how much her body changed in all this time. _I'll hardly be able to recognize myself_, she thought.

The man that looked down upon her had long shaggy hair. His dark brown eyes matched his hair color and his skin was slightly tanned. His eye brows were thick and his high cheek bones gave him a regal look. He had a heavy bottom lip that was curved slightly into a frown. His cloak was tattered and too short for him, as were the pants that he wore. Adrian laid a calloused hand on Lyra's shoulder as she tried to slowly sit up.


	4. TSoA: Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I had writer's block, AND one of my co workers has left my office (so I've been stressed with more responsibilities).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to my beta, WiseSilver. **

**Don't hesitate to message me with thoughts, questions or suggestions. :D**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._

**Thank you everyone for reading. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Her red hair flowed around her, framing her face like embers of fire. Her skin was pale and she was without clothing, comfortable in her own skin. Although underwater, she was able to breathe without gills and as she looked around, her gray eyes searched. She did not think about her situation, just accepted it like the dreams before. This was not the first time she swam in this ocean. An angel fish flitted past, and she kicked her legs as she swam after it. She swam against the current and did not take the time to admire scene around her. Plants jutted out between rocks, the sun's golden rays glinted upon her hair as she rounded a corner. The blue water was crystal clear. She followed the white and blue angel fish deeper and deeper, descending a wall of rock and coral.

The water was cool against her bare skin and when she reached the bottom of the ocean floor, she kicked up clouds of white sand. She saw a glint of scales and swam through an out cropping of rocks and into a cave. She spotted the angel fish and desperately wanted to catch up to it. She was tired and felt her stamina giving out. Finally the angel fish was cornered and she swam up to it slowly, not wanting to frighten it. She tried to speak but her words came out as bubbles. There was so much she wanted to ask. Why did they keep meeting in her dreams? Was there a meaning? Were their meetings a cry for help? What did it want from her? Why did they keep ending violently? The little fish always seemed to distance itself from her, and this time there was no other place to go. She swam closer pushing her hair away from her face. She peered at the beautiful fish and reached out with one hand. The water suddenly swirled, like a cyclone around her and angelic fish. Violently she spun around and she squinted through her lashes, frightened at the abrupt change.

She had to find it, and couldn't fight the desire to keep it safe. She was inside the cyclone now, above the sea. Her hair whipped around her face. The sky was no longer warm and inviting—it was dark and laced with lightening. The cyclone's violent motion ended and she was thrown into the sea, the water stung her lungs as she fell. She tread water and coughed as she gasped for air, her heart beating quickly in her throat. From the sea rose up a great serpent, its roar resonated through the sea. The great monster opened its jaws and she saw teeth as long her torso. The creature screamed in anger before dipping its neck, its jaws closed around her as it swallowed her whole. Gray eyes dark as ash sprung open with a start, and the woman sat up. She groped her sweaty body to make sure she was alive. Breathing heavily, Meredith laid back down, her hair making crimson waves upon her pillow.

.::.::.::.::.

Adrian and Lyra made it to the nearby town, about three quarters of a mile north east from where they started in the woods. Trees mostly surrounded the small town, though they were not overbearing. The roads were lined with cobble stones, and the quaint shops made the town look picturesque. Lights in the storefront windows were turned low; a few lights were turned off completely. The setting sun washed the sky in orange, the buildings cast long shadows upon the streets. There were not any people milling about on the streets tonight.

Adrian assumed that the shopkeepers lived above their businesses and he knew from his scouting that more than a few houses and cottages peppered the perimeter of the central hub. He felt Lyra gasp as she brought herself back to the present with a sharp nod. He had to hand it to her—she was a trooper. They had found a sturdy walking stick which she used to balance herself most of the way, so as to not put weight on her injured left leg. Lyra was conscious for the entire trip, up until about a hundred feet before the edge of town, her walking stick lay forgotten. She was stubborn and he knew she was grasping at the faint strings of consciousness. It was this stubbornness in her that he found pleasing, if not frustrating during their travels together. _Or maybe it was her determination,_ he mused.

He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held her right arm around his neck. He pulled more of her weight against him, when he felt her body shift towards the ground as she fought against her fever, pain and bodily injuries. Adrian never entered town, he always kept a short distance away and for that reason, he hadn't the slightest idea of where the apothecary would be. _Probably on the other side of town, _he thought grumpily. He trudged on, slightly unbalanced and limping at Lyra's weight. He saw windows open and some people peeked out at the pair.

"Excuse me," Adrian shouted at the town. "Is anyone a healer? My friend is badly hurt." He kept walking, reading the different signboards, shouting and even making eye contact with some of the townsfolk peering down at him from open windows. "My friend needs help. Where can we find the healer? A mediwizard? Anyone?" He was getting frustrated. _Didn't anyone help one another anymore in this world?_

A door opened and out walked a tall man. The sign read, Lulu's Kitchen.

"Excuse me, wait." Adrian said desperately. "My friend is hurt. Can you help us?" His words came out rushed.

The man paused and eyed the pair. They were both caked in dirt, their clothes ripped and old. They probably hadn't worn anything but those same clothes for years. The man probably had brown hair, he could not tell. The man's eyebrows were drawn together with worry above his brown eyes. _Hermits,_ he assumed. Never could figure them out.

"Please, she's really sick. Her leg is in really bad shape. All of her is, actually." Adrian prompted the man when he hesitated.

"I'm no healer, but I know where we might be able to find one." Even wretched people like these didn't deserve to die like this. The man took Lyra's left arm and put it around his shoulder, and took some of her weight from Adrian as also he wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt heat coming off of her in waves. Lyra's head wobbled from side to side as her weight was shifted. The man caught her eye momentarily, empty green eyes, before she passed out. "Just straight ahead and around the left corner." They carried Lyra, her toes dragged gently behind. The man wrinkled his nose at their odor.

The apothecary was dark, the windows reflecting back the orange rays from the setting sun. The breeze gently played with crystal wind chime that hung next to the door. The man pounded on the door. A red haired woman curiously looked out from above in the open window.

"Oi, can you help us? My friend is injured." Adrian called up.

She blinked and then disappeared. Just as Adrian was beginning to think she had ignored them, lights slowly winked to life inside the shop. The door cracked open and smokey gray eyes peered out at them suspiciously. They widened when they saw Lyra and disappeared as the door was wretched open. Adrian saw a girl, no younger than himself and a head shorter, point to the back of the shop.

"Back in the kitchen. Put her on the table." Meredith said in a firm voice. "How bad is she?" The girl asked, when they had set Lyra on the table.

"Pretty bad. Its her leg mostly." Adrian offered.

The girl gingerly pulled the dirty pant leg away from Lyra's calf and grimaced as it stuck to the gore. She sucked air between her teeth. "How could you two let it get this serious?"

"I found her like this."

"I only just met them. You said was your friend." The blonde man accused.

"She is. We were traveling together, and we got separated. She was really mad at me and I found her like this in the woods nearby."

"I'm not a mediwitch, but I'll try and patch her up. She's burning up." She turned and left to gather supplies from the front of her shop, her red hair trailing behind her.

"She must have been pretty angry with you." The stranger said to Adrian. He leaned against a counter top and crossed his arms casually. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, just to his left and across from the table upon which Lyra laid.

"Very."

The woman appeared again and dumped the items she gathered in her arms on the counters. She pulled an apron over her head and walked over to the table to examine Lyra more thoroughly.

"Fever. She has many lacerations, and looks like she hasn't had a proper meal in days. No mites or fleas to speak of." Used to the lack of company, she habitually spoke to herself. "Let me turn her over." Meredith waved her wand casually and Lyra rose two feet in the air. Her head, arms and legs hung limply.

The woman frowned as she saw the marks that raked the back of Lyra's body.

"She looks like she was attacked. Has scarring, most likely from previous encounters with wild life. Some minor wounds are scabbing over, no infections there." Meredith lay Lyra back down on her stomach, and walked around her, gently prodding her body. "No growths inside, but she does need a few good meals. Can't say if she has internal injuries. Bruises look like they were caused with a blunt object. Surprisingly none on her face. But again, the scarring on her face is present from previous..." She trailed off.

"Battles," Adrian supplied.

"Right. Battles." She murmured. She looked at Adrian, curiously. Now was not the time to prod.

Meredith walked back to Lyra's leg. "The only way I know of to rid her of infection is to get rid of the flesh. I can brew her potions so her leg will grow back, and give her balms and ointments to clear up most of the scarring. I'm not advanced enough to just point my wand at it and patch her up. I mainly focus on natural medicines and provide potions or balms. I'm not a healer, and I don't have the resources healers do."

Adrian looked at her pointedly. "What are you saying? Can you fix her up or not?"

"Yes, but it will take time. And by unconventional means. In other words, I need to slice off a bit of her leg." She pointed at the dead flesh. "I will give her potions to make her tendons , nerves and muscles grow back properly, as well as treat the rest of her for infection and any other diseases or bacteria she might be harboring. Your friend..."

"Lyra,"

"Your friend, Lyra, will be fine." _Hopefully,_ she thought. "My name is Meredith, and yourself?"

"Adrian,"

She looked at Draco expectantly. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. But I think my services are no longer needed. It sounds like you have everything figured out."

"Actually, I think it would be best if I had as much help as possible." She smiled wanly at Draco. "I will give her something for sleep, but it won't do anything for the pain. You two will have to hold her down for a quick second while I trim her leg. I will have to see how deep these wounds are. Hopefully her bones are fine."

Draco's mouth thinned, and he felt bile rise in his throat. He was not a stranger to the sight of blood, torture or pain, however he was not a one to jump at the opportunity when it presented itself.

"You can't give her something for the pain?" Adrian asked.

"This is the quickest way to treat her. It isn't as if I don't have any potion. I do. I'm saving for another patient who would be in greater need."

"And you think getting a bit of your leg cut off isn't enough need?"

"Something tells me Lyra isn't a stranger to pain. How much she is able to tolerate is up to her." She said gravely as she made her way to her counters.

She had long nimble fingers. Meredith scanned the items she brought from the front of her store and found a vial full of liquid sleep. She poured it into a bowl and pointed her wand at the dried herbs hanging over the fireplace. She crushed the herbs in her hands before adding them to the bowl.

"Bring me the pot of water over the fireplace, would you? Thank you." She set it aside when Draco brought it.

Meredith flicked her wand again and this time rosemary flew into her waiting palm. She added the whole sprig to the bowl of sleep potion and used a calcite stone to grind the mixture together. She strained the liquid into another bowl and brought it over to Lyra. Using her wand, she turned Lyra over, so she was laying on her back once more. Adrian helped Meredith prop Lyra into a sitting position.

"Lyra wake up." Adrian shook her gently. Lyra sighed deeply. "Sorry, looks like she's ignoring me. I'll have to try something else." The corner of his lips quirked into a half smile. "Lyra, wake up or I'll eat your dinner." He shook her a roughly.

Lyra weakly opened one eye, and upon seeing him, closed it again. "That's as good as it'll get with her. Better have her drink it now, while she's partially conscious."

Meredith nodded and brought the bowl up to Lyra's lips. She opened Lyra's mouth slightly and tipped the contents in, closed her mouth and watched as she swallowed. They laid her back down and waited for the potion to take affect.

"How long have you been traveling together?" Meredith asked.

"A few years."

"And you've never thought of settling down?"

"It isn't for me. We don't own a single knut anyway."

"Just how are you going to pay for Meredith's services, anyways?" Draco asked.

"Honestly it never crossed my mind." Adrian paused as he looked around. His eyes settled on the dried herbs, above the fireplace. "I could persuade Lyra to work for you, at least until her debt is paid off. She can gather ingredients for you. She's very good at it, as long as you don't request something like dragon's bone."

"I wouldn't want to force her, but I would prefer if she could repay me in some way. I wouldn't mind a helping hand." Meredith levitated Lyra and placed her on her stomach once more. "Let's get this over with. Draco, stand at the head of the table please. And Adrian at her feet. Hold her down and don't be gentle about it. I don't want to cut off her entire leg by accident."

"Ready," Adrian said, once he was in position.

"Draco?" Meredith asked, and looked up at him. He nodded curtly. "On three then. One, two, three."

She used her wand to slice away at the dead flesh. It reeked, and blood flowed freely. Lyra's body unconsciously trembled and bucked under their restraints.

Inside Lyra's mind, she was thirteen again, dreaming. She thought she heard her mother say, "Hold her still, just a bit more." Their faces flashed in her mind and she wanted to cry out. Her voice wouldn't come, and she silently cried out. Her leg seared as she felt something sharp rip through her. Her mind was muddled as she tried to think clearly. _Not, again. Please no. Let them live._ Lyra thought. She felt the room tremble as a wave of heat burst from her bones. "What was that?" Her father asked. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Waves of energy were coming off of her, and the trio that surrounded her felt the warmth of it. The ground trembled to the rhythm of her heart.

"Is she causing this?" Meredith asked.

"Make her stop." Draco called.

"Lyra, can you hear me? It's Adrian. It's just me. Adrian. Stay here with us. We're going to heal you." He tried to reach Lyra, but she was so affected by the sleep potion she couldn't understand. "She won't listen to me. She doesn't know you. Draco, you try and talk to her. Tell her to calm down so Meredith can finish." _Or before she brings down the roof. _"Tell her, 'it isn't real.' "

"Lyra, calm down. It's okay. I know it hurts, but focus on my voice. It is not real. Listen only to my voice. We're trying to help you." Draco repeated these sentences twice more, feeling foolish, before pulsing receded.

Lyra heard his voice, and realized it wasn't her father's voice. It was young and clear, unrecognizable to her. It did not sound like it came from a distance, or muted anymore. She needed to focus. She tried to grasp on her muddled thoughts. She wasn't at her parent's home and was not thirteen. Lyra desperately tried to concentrate on keeping herself away from the past, pulling the energy back. The ground became still and after a few moments, Meredith pressed a rag dripping with potion to her wound. She wrapped the entire area in bandages and turned Lyra so she was laying comfortably on her back. Meredith cleaned up the mess, and elevated the leg. Lyra lay sleeping, her chest rising softly.


	5. TSoA: Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Happy early Birthday to meee! (My birthday is in the month of August!) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is a little shorter than usual. Special thanks to my beta, EditorOfTheQuibbler. **

**Don't hesitate to message me with thoughts, questions or suggestions. :D**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._

**Thank you everyone for reading. **

**PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse (physical and verbal), and talks of self mutilation. There will be some romance, drama and hurt/comfort. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

For the rest of the evening, Meredith gently woke Lyra and trickled potion into her parted lips. Lyra's eyes flitted open only just, when Meredith with the aid of Draco, propped her slightly into a sitting position. Meredith fed Lyra potion in 2 hour intervals, and as the night wore on Draco insisted she let _him_ continue the ministrations so Meredith catch a few hours of sleep.

Adrian departed, just an hour or less after Lyra's initial treatment. He insisted Lyra was his friend. A good friend. He was vague in his explanation of Lyra's reaction, of how and why such power had emitted from her. Adrian abruptly excused himself, saying he had important matters to attend to.

Meredith was brewing potion at that time, and did not come out of her haze until long after Adrian had left. Draco sat on a bench which accompanied the table set. He found it peculiar that the kitchen table had benches for sitting instead of regular chairs. He did not imagine there were many visitors. Draco also found it peculiar that Adrian would leave his so-called 'good friend's ' side while her wounds were being treated.

True, he mused, Adrian did bring Lyra here to Meredith. And he did have the sense to stay by her side-at first. But as soon as Lyra appeared to have a good chance of responding positively from treatment, Adrian left. What other matters were more important than that of Lyra's health, which he was very determined to restore just hours before? It seemed... almost Slytherin of him. What would Adrian have done, if he hadn't run into Draco and found the apothecary today? Would he had left Lyra for dead?

Draco loosened his fist, and let out a breath. He looked over to Meredith, who was dabbing Lyra's face with a damp towel. Why was he, Draco Malfoy, still here, when Adrian was long gone? The pureblood prince, fallen from riches and grace. Who answered to no one, and did nothing for anyone else, unless he benefited from it?

_I feel obliged. Why not? The tramp left his friend, when he could be the one by her side. Instead, I am here in his place with two complete strangers. I have no connection with either of them. No reason to stay. And yet... I feel sorry for this girl. Lyra. _

He remembered his numerous friends during his life. Friends. They were more like acquaintances, than anything. Each of them more selfish than the last.

His eyes lingered on Lyra's face. It was clean now, but he could see amongst the pale skin her face was laced with scars and he wondered how she had gotten them. _She needs a better friend, and maybe Meredith could be that friend. And over time, maybe I could be her friend._

Draco snorted and shook his head. He had enough going on in his life, without making more friends. Especially fake friends. He wouldn't mind being friends with Meredith. She seemed attractive enough. Meredith had to have a good heart to be in this line of work, and gods know he needed more heart in his life. But he had Astoria, and he loved her. Their relationship was suffering, but he was trying to mend it. It was not broken yet, but he had to try. Draco's heart had been deceived, more than once. He knew his relationship, and his heart, could be mended. And he knew that to mend something bad, he had to start with something good. Like it or not, he had to answer to himself.

"Meredith, why don't you go off to bed for a few hours? I can take over from here. It's no problem, really. I do have to go to work tomorrow, so just come down by sun rise."

.::.::.::.::.

Lyra dozed in and out of sleep. At times, her mind was so befuddled, she couldn't tell what was real and what was a dream.

Her dreams weren't all bad. Except for the one at the beginning of the night, that wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

From time to time there was only darkness. When she wasn't so deep in her potion induced sleep, Lyra was almost conscious of the world around her. Vaguely aware, while the potion kept her asleep. The gray area in between. Someone held her hand, her mother or father Lyra thought-before the idea of her parents did not make sense. They were dead, after all. Knowing this did not keep them from entering her dreams uninvited. It was not that she did not love or care for her parents. Her dreams were usually frightening and filled her heart with regret. Dreams that caused her heart so much pain, she wished for death.

At times she thought she saw a familiar face, though she couldn't quite place who this person was. Or from where she knew him. He was blonde, with blue eyes, and angular features. She wasn't sure if what she saw was correct, as her vision was blurry and when her vision started to become clear, Lyra would fall asleep again. This happened at least twice, and after the second time she did not care if he was real or not. By the time she awoke, Lyra had forgotten seeing him at all.

Her thoughts were thick and muddled with sleep. She blinked a few times, and waited for her vision to adjust to the dim lighting. Lyra took a deep breath and felt the oxygen go to her head, clearing her mind a little. This did nothing for her aching mind. The lights in the room were slowly glowing brighter. She turned her head to the right and was faced with a large fireplace, which seemed as wide as she was tall. She watched the flames twirl, casting long shadows against the stone. Hearing footsteps to her left, Lyra turned to see a woman appear in the doorway.

_Okay, I've died. Definitely died. There is no way she isn't an angel. _

Meredith dressed in navy blue robes today. The fabric hugged her slim body in all the right places. Her hair, usually free flowing was pulled back into two french braids; one on each side of her head and interlaced as one braid down between her shoulder blades. Her skin was creamy white and her smokey gray eyes lit up when she saw Lyra.

"Good morning to you too." Meredith smiled.

Lyra closed her eyes and willed Meredith to disappear. She opened her eyes again, to find Meredith over at the fireplace. She couldn't decide which was worse, the headache she had or the fact that she was dead. Lyra gingerly sat up, and Meredith turned to help her.

"Easy does it now. You had quite a number done to you, little sister." Meredith steadied Lyra so she sat at the edge of the table, her feet resting on the bench. "I was about to have some oatmeal. It's all I've got for breakfast this morning. I haven't had the chance to go to the market yet." She smiled. Lyra stared. Sensing the moment linger, Meredith continued on.

"Right. Well my name is Meredith. I run this little apothecary shop. I didn't always, but here I am. And you're Adrian's friend, Lyra. He and Draco brought you here. How are you feeling this morning?"

At the mention of Adrian, being her _friend_ none the less, Lyra's eyes narrowed. The thought of oatmeal, or any actual human food made her want to vomit. Or it could have been her headache turning into nausea. _In fact, if Meredith continues talking about Adrian, I might projectile vomit all over the place. I never thought he'd be in my after-life._

"All right. Not up for breakfast." Meredith paused. "You can understand me, right? If not, just … I don't know, say something. Anything. Lyra, really, your silence is a bit concerning."

"You're beautiful." Lyra mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"You're beautiful." Lyra's voice was a little scratchy.

"Oh, thank you. A bit forward, aren't you?" Meredith smiled. "Well if you aren't up for eating just yet, I'm going to have me some oatmeal. Do you think you'll have the energy for a bath after wards?"

Lyra nodded. "Please."

Meredith busied herself over at one of the counters and came back with a bowl for one. She sat down at the table, to Lyra's right.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as Meredith ate. Lyra cleared her throat. "Do angels have to eat? Like normal mortals, then?" Her voice came out clearer.

Meredith laughed. The sound vibrated into Lyra's chest and she lifted the corners of her lips into a sad smile.

"Little sister, I am alive as much as you are. That's kind of you to think I'm an angel." She continued seriously. "Lyra, why did you think you died?"

Lyra pondered for a moment, her eyes flicked away from Meredith's face and paused staring into the fire. The light in her green eyes faded a little. Her face looked older now than it did a second ago, worn and gray in the firelight.

"Sometimes, a dream is a wish your heart makes."


	6. TSoA: Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Its been a while. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though things are happening very slowly.  
**

**Special thanks to my beta, EditorOfTheQuibbler. **

**Don't hesitate to message me with thoughts, questions or suggestions. :D**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._

**Thank you everyone for reading. **

**PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse (physical and verbal), and talks of self mutilation. There will be some romance, drama and hurt/comfort. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lyra felt refreshed after her bath. Her body was still steaming as she got dressed, her skin fragrant from the plum scented soap. She ignored her throbbing leg and focused on dressing herself.

"_You can borrow these robes for now Lyra. Long sleeved as you requested. But I thought the green would bring out the color of your eyes." _

The robes Meredith lent her were just about her size, though a little tight and the hem line a few inches too short. They were especially tailored to Meredith's figure, and as she analyzed her body Lyra realized she had filled out a bit since she last saw herself. Really saw _herself_.

Her eyes roamed the full length mirror, and though she leaned heavily upon the single crutch under her left arm (transfigured it by yours' truly), she could not escape the fact that she had grown several inches in height over the years. Her long damp hair cascaded in waves of yellow light; strawberry blonde her parents had called it. Lyra decided her limbs were no longer lanky and awkward like they been in her youth, but strong and lean from her life as a wolf.

Lyra crinkled her brows together as she traced the pink lines that crisscrossed her face. She pursed her lips when the memories flashed into her mind. One by one, the memories winked to life like fireflies as her fingertips trailed the raised lines.

Across her cheek. She followed others that ran over the bridge of her nose. _Her heart beat quickly as she lunged and made contact. The snatchers could not get her, she wouldn't let them. Lyra snarled and snapped wildly as the body fell to the ground, unable to support her weight._

Her forehead to her left temple, cutting through her eyebrow. _She heard Adrian ordering his wolves to retreat. Someone kicked her in the stomach and Lyra watched the wand swing down in a slashing motion. Her face stung as she yelped in pain. She saw the world as though dark gray, and knew the reason was she was bleeding. She blinked the blood out of her eyes._

Others, plus a few more from other fights. A majority though, were gifts from the snatchers that sang to her as they danced. _Light on her feet, she continued to evade three wizards as they flung spells at her, and two others she wrestled to the ground until they no longer breathed. Lyra could not see Adrian nearby and felt disappointment fill her chest. Followed by anger and betrayal. She was alone and outgunned._

Lyra blinked at her reflection and looked away. _Do not dwell on the past. I have to find my place in this time, in this world._ She looked at her face critically and tried a few facial expressions. She felt a extremely outside her own comfort zone; she hadn't had a body with two legs or thumbs in years. Nor had Lyra seen or used the face she now wore. She composed her face in neutrality, then practiced a range of emotions. _This face is as good as its going to get._ _I guess I'll have stick to what I've got. _

.::.::.::.::.

Draco heard papers shuffled together as the last of his co-workers dotted their I's and crossed their T's. He did not need to glance at the clock to know it was just past 5 o'clock. He sat back in his swivel chair, and tiredly rubbed his face. It wasn't his workload that was draining his energy today. Sure, he only slept a few hours last night, but he knew the lack of sleep wasn't the reason he was feeling drained.

His work area was cluttered with newspaper clippings, charts, photographs, small notes, old cups of coffee or tea, crumpled papers and photographs of Astoria and himself. His eyes shifted to a photograph that was not entirely covered by files and parchment, it showed Astoria blushing and smiling widely as Draco kissed her cheek. Anxiety continued to creep up his neck and he felt it bubbling in his chest. Deciding that his mood would lighten if his work area was a little more tidy, Draco pointed his wand at various items, clearing his desk of general rubbish. He took one last look at his wall of dark wizards' investigations-which were still pending, and could not think of a reason to work later this evening. He knew what was coming and he hoped to delay their discussion, if only for it to continuously nag at him.

_It is not a big deal. I've got nothing to worry about. _Draco stepped on to the lift and watched as the second level disappeared behind the closing gates. _She isn't going to freak out because I didn't floo her last night. It was just one night. I had a damn good reason, too. I'll just tell Astoria what happened, and she will understand. _Cheered by the thought of his other half's support, he exited the lift into the hub of the Ministry.

.::.::.::.::.

It had been a few days since Adrian last saw Lyra. She was in Meredith's capable hands, and he was confident that he did not need to worry about Lyra's health. She was strong, he knew and her condition disappointed him. She was not weak.

He hadn't seen her in almost a year, and then always in passing. He wondered to himself if their meetings were always by chance, or if he was subconsciously following her. She did not give him any reason to tail her, and yet every so often they ran into each other. Lyra made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, or his pack. She hated him and everything he stood for. Everything he thought _they_ stood for.

"_How dare they. Those alley dogs think they're better off without us. Without me. They won't last alone."_

Adrian continued to sniff the remaining wolves around him. He had just led them into another pack's territory and into a battle. The plan was to talk, alpha to alpha, and if the discussion got out of hand, so be it. He expected something more along the lines of a skirmish, but did not come prepared. He was a day's run from his own land, and did not like to hide from anyone. He felt vulnerable. He had to pick up the last of his wolves and get back to where he was welcomed. There was no talking with the alpha of this pack, and any amount of hope bringing the two families into an alliance was smaller than the chance of Lyra helping him. The thought fueled his anger.

The causalities he suffered were small. He had brought 5 others with him, and only 2 out of 5 were left standing. Adrian paced back and forth, his breath coming out in puffs of mist. _But they suffered too, _he thought with satisfaction. There were only a dozen of _them_. _All I have to do is bring the hammer down, and hard. They had their chance to join me civilly. I'll show them._

He turned to the pair of wolves resting a few feet away, nursing their injuries.

"_Get up. We're leaving. But we'll be back." _

.::.::.::.::.

"Lyra, wake up!" Meredith shook Lyra and then quickly took two steps backwards.

Lyra sat up, mid scream and raised her fist at Meredith. Breathing quickly, her eyes cleared and she put her hand down. In the darkness, she made out Meredith's silhouette.

"Sorry," Lyra said quietly.

"A nightmare is nothing to be sorry for, little sister. What was it about?"

Lyra shrugged and focused on breathing, instead of answering.

"Okay, don't tell me. But you can't let it haunt you forever." Meredith sat down next to Lyra. "You won't tell me, but you'll have to tell someone someday. If you continue to ignore it, it will fester and consume you."

"It has not bothered me in some time."

"Then don't let it bother you now. Are you sure you don't want some dreamless sleep potion?"

Lyra laid back down on the kitchen table, and curled loosely into a fetal position. Her body was almost healed. She was going through a bit of physical therapy, courtesy of Meredith.

"No. You told me it was addictive."

"It is, but I'll monitor your dosage and I believe you won't become dependent on it. You have to know yourself." Meredith rubbed Lyra's arm, and though the girl did not push her away, she felt Lyra flinch at her touch. "Why do your ghosts bother you now?"

Lyra tugged the sleeves of her night robes down, to the point of stretching. "Things are different now than they were. I am only human."


	7. TSoA: Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so glad to be updating. Finally~ **

**Special thanks to my betas, EditorOfTheQuibbler and WritingIsRight. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without them.  
**

**Don't hesitate to message me with thoughts, questions or suggestions. :3**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._

**PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse (physical and verbal), and talks of self mutilation. There will be some romance, drama and hurt/comfort. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Draco rolled over and his arm reached out, searching for Astoria's warmth. He blinked blearily and sighed to himself. He hated sleeping alone. He always woke up in the middle of night, several times, and had trouble getting back to sleep. It was not until over one year after the war, that he stopped having nightmares every night. He often dreamt of losing his Mother, each death more heart wrenching then the last. Even now, 5 years later, Voldemort occasionally haunted his dreams.

_Figures she left already. Never stays the night anymore. I would think after 2 years, this would not be unexpected._

It had been over a year since Astoria stayed overnight at his residence. She claimed she did not like to sleep in unfamiliar locations, and she did not want to sleep over at the Manor anymore. Not that he did either, Draco hated the place. Still, he often expected to wake up next to her.

He felt the familiar feeling of loneliness creeping up and pushed it away feeling disgusted with himself. He missed her and hated her at the same time. He knew as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, that his right eye and cheek were bruised. He got out of bed gingerly, his body protesting as he made his way to the shower, adjusting the water temperature as high as it would go. The water seared him, goosebumps blooming upon his skin as the spray hit him. Draco leaned forward and braced himself against the wall in front of him, letting the water run down his back.

He noted that his arm was completely healed, from the injuries during his walk through the forest over a week before. He made a mental note to stop off at Meredith's this morning on his way to work to check on the girls. Draco felt it was the right thing to do, no matter what Astoria said.

_I hate the way we treat each other. The way she treats me. We always fight, and she probably gets off on it._ He thought back to their past arguments, their argument last night, how Astoria always blamed him. It was always his fault. Maybe it was. _We can't help but go at each other's throats and then go at each other's clothes. Nothing like a good love-hate relationship to get your blood moving. _Draco couldn't count the number of times they had broken off their relationship, albeit temporarily. She always apologized and he took her back. He longed for the days when _relationships_ were easier.

He finished his routine, spending more time scrubbing himself than he usually would. He came out of the bathroom, his skin pink and raw. Draco dressed, tugging on his sleeves to make sure they were the proper length and cast a glamor charm on his face. Today, he wore dark wash blue jeans, a cream colored long-sleeved sweater, and his favorite dragon hide boots. He unhooked his robes, and folded them neatly over his arm as he made his way out the door.

.::.::.::.::.

"Draco, good to see you." Meredith smiled warmly when Draco entered the shop. The sound of the crystal wind chime tinkled playfully. "Haven't seen you since the night you helped bring Lyra in."

"And you."

"What brings you in today? Something ailing you?" She sat up a little straighter in the stool behind the counter. The glass case displayed an array of crystals and a crystal ball. _I wonder if one of her specialties is divination, or if its general merchandise for customers._

"Not today, thank you. I wanted to check in on Lyra."

"She's doing well, mostly healed and we've moved on to physical therapy. She's out today. As much as it pains me to let her out of my sight, I had to relent." Meredith leaned in conspiratorially, her eyes laughing. "Lyra has been sneaking out at night the past two nights. She thinks I don't know about it."

"A trouble maker. I can't blame her though, if she is used to being outside all the time." He felt suffocated himself.

"I agree. She begged me, so I sent her on her first errand. Lyra is out picking Lavender." Her smile faded as worry etched across her face. "I know the real reason she keeps disappearing; she can't sleep at night."

Draco nodded in understanding. "It must be difficult trying to sleep in a new place, especially after so long on her own. My girlfriend has trouble sleeping in new places too."

"Its not that. Lyra assured me she can sleep anywhere. Its..." She paused.

Draco sensed it was an intimate issue. "You don't have to tell me, if its personal. But you can trust me."

"Its just... Lyra is a little out of touch." She paused, then opened and closed her mouth. "She's a nice girl, I can tell. But I can also tell she has had a hard life. Its as if she doesn't know boundaries, and now she's sneaking off into the night. What if she gets hurt again? Or worse? Up to something illegal?" Meredith's shoulders sagged and Draco wondered if Meredith had anyone else to talk to. She seemed to care so much about a person she just met, and he could not help but feed off her energies.

"Look, Lyra probably has been having a difficult time adjusting. She will most likely come around after she's used to being around people."

"That's what I thought too. But she is having a hard time sleeping, and is not eating regularly. She turns her nose up at meal times. And she can't seem to keep down the little food she does eat. I'm really worried about her health."

Draco was at a loss as to what he could do or say to help.

"I have an idea. If Lyra doesn't like what you are eating here, how about we go out? I've been fond of Lulu's Kitchen lately, and we could all go there together. My treat." He added on, when Meredith started to looked uneasy.

"Erm, that would be nice. Generous of you, really. But I'm not sure if Lyra is ready for human interaction." She stammered. "She said she hadn't been in contact with humans for years."

Draco could not see himself living without human contact. His life seemed that way already, as he was always buried in his work and his relationship with Astoria. He felt a stab of pity for Lyra. _What had she experienced that drove her away from her own kind?_ He thought of his past experiences, the good and the bad, a majority of them being bad, and still couldn't imagine living away from people. He could imagine death as an escape from people, and ending his life if he could, but couldn't imagine willingly living _away_ from it all.

"Best to start as soon as you can, I think. She will pick up quickly, after all she didn't always live ...on her own." Draco finished lamely, not knowing how to end his sentence. "What I'm trying to say is, she didn't wake up one day and decide to live her life the way she has been. It must have been difficult in the beginning, but she survived. She will come around. I'll come by after work, and we can walk to the restaurant together. Just after 5 o'clock." He added as he made for the door.

Meredith smiled a little and couldn't believe this was the same Draco Malfoy the Prophet talked about all those years ago.

.::.::.::.::.

The sun felt warm against Lyra's skin. Her eyes slowly opened, yawning as she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She couldn't remember where she was, or why she was laying in a clearing that was peppered with lavender. Lavender was a little difficult to find, and again she couldn't remember where she was. _Meredith let me out today, but there had to be a reason._ She got up and looked around for any identifying landmarks that she could use to determine where she was and how to get back to Meredith. _I must be nearby._ Seeing nothing of use, but noting a large dark shape cutting through the tall grass, she turned and stubbornly walked in the opposite direction. The tall grasses obscured the basket that lay a few feet away.

_Leave it up to Adrian to find me. I've been here before... _

Lyra did not make it more than 100 yards away before she heard him catch up to her.

"You're going the wrong way. You'll want to head north west."

Lyra stiffened, her eyebrows drew together in irritation. She swallowed her reply before turning around and continued north west.

"You look good in those robes." He saw her eyes flash, and she held herself a little taller as she quickened her pace. "You forgot something back there."

No answer.

"I thought we would be on speaking terms at least. I did help save your life after all."

"You only did it to help yourself. Don't take me for a fool." She bit out. _I'm probably not forgetting anything, I hope. He just wants me to speak to him._

"And how would I benefit from you living? I thought you would be glad to live another day."

"You always have a plan. Whatever it is, my answer is no. Go away, and leave me alone before I blast you." Lyra growled.

She did not give him a chance to answer before transforming into her wolf animagus and bounding off. To her surprise, Adrian did not continue to pursue her and she found her way back to familiar lands. More annoyed at herself than anything else at the moment, she wondered why her mind was fuzzy. She rarely forgot things, and she knew there was a purpose for her outing today.

Quickly, Lyra picked her way through the underbrush steering clear of the small houses and cottages that dotted the forest. As the trees thinned out, she transformed into a human again, never breaking her stride. She entered the edge of town and suddenly felt self conscious. Lyra kept her eyes averted as she walked. There were people out milling about, coming out to enjoy the evening. The sun set before her, its rays softly caressing her hair. She ran her fingers through it, loosening the knots that gathered during her nap.

Lyra entered The Motar and Pestle: Apothecary Shop, and found Meredith in the front, refilling her stock.

"Need help with that?"

"You're back. I was afraid you ran off." Meredith joked. "No thank you, I am just about finished. Better go wash up; we are having dinner with Draco tonight. He stopped by this morning. Seemed like he was checking up on you." Her dimples winked out. "He asked about you specifically."

Lyra felt her face start to flush, and wished she could prevent it. "Flattering, but I doubt it."

"Nothing is impossible. Now, where is the basket I gave you? I wanted to dry the lavender at its freshest."

"Oh," Lyra's face warmed for a second time. "That's the thing. I.. I took a nap, and when I woke up I had forgotten what I was doing. I'm sorry." _That's what Adrian meant._

"It's okay, you can go out again tomorrow Little Sister. But your health is most important to me. What do you mean, 'forgot what you were doing' ?"

Meredith placed the last item on the counter for display, and turned her full attention to Lyra. She took the young woman's face in both hands and looked straight into her eyes for a moment before releasing her. Drawing out her wand, Meredith performed a few diagnostic spells and bit her lip in worry.

"A symptom from your concussion, I'm afraid. I'll give you a potion for it after dinner, but do let me know if this keeps happening. I had no idea how hard you hit your head before you were brought in. Doesn't take much to affect the mind, but the potion should help. You could consider going to St. Mungo's to see a Mind Healer."

The door opened and the pair turned, both expecting to see Draco enter. Lyra growled, and side stepped in front of Meredith.

"I thought I told you to go away and leave me alone." Seeing Adrian was like flipping a switch. _He is here to gloat._

Adrian stepped in, and held up the basket of lavender like a peace offering.

"Just thought I'd bring the basket you forgot." He smiled easily.

"How thoughtful." Meredith came around and took the basket from him. "Lyra, I don't think you should let your past together [with Adrian] bother you. He is doing something nice. You didn't mention seeing Adrian today." She returned his smile.

"I make it a point to forget about him."

Noting how Meredith's smile spoke volumes, Lyra closed the distance between them. She used her arm to gently but firmly push Meredith behind her and away from the line of fire. She felt her pulse race as she stood inches away from him. "Don't be a fool to trust him. It will be the death of you." Lyra pushed at him. "I'm warning you. If you are planning something that involves us," She motioned between the three of them. "I will kill you."

He leaned in, the gesture looked intimate to an outsider. He felt her magic radiating off her in waves and his skin prickled. "_You_ will never change. It will be the death of you. And those you care about." The last part came out in a silky whisper.

_Rude._

Lyra snarled and pushed him roughly, the force of her magic shoved him through the wooden door. The entire front of the shop, windows and all came apart in shards of splinters and glass.

"Adrian! Lyra, was that really necessary?" Meredith dropped the basket, running outside, her boots crunching on glass.

Lyra stepped outside, ignoring the exchange as Meredith worried over Adrian.

Draco saw it happen in slow motion from a distance, but felt the blast whipped at his cloak like the wind. The store front broke away, and the townspeople fled the immediate area screaming. Those who were brave, or nosy, did not run from the commotion but came closer for a better view. Adrian flew out and tumbled into the road. A small figure burst through a second later, red hair trailing behind her like the tail of a comet. Draco stopped next to Lyra, hands in his pocket, wand resting in his palm.

"You think dinner will be postponed then?"


	8. TSoA: Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Another update? 1 week after the last? WOW.  
**

**Special thanks to Fiction Over Reality. I am loving her story, Ice Cream and Coding. It helped me keep writing. Of course, all the new readers helped a lot too. :3  
**

**Don't hesitate to message me!  
**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._** Let me know if it is a little confusing to tell who's thoughts are who's.**_  
_

**PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse (physical and verbal), and talks of self mutilation. There will be some romance, drama and hurt/comfort. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Lyra turned her attention from the street to Draco. He did not miss recognition, confusion and understanding that streaked across Lyra's face.

"I apologize. I guess we have not formally met." He held out his hand.

"Draco. Meredith mentioned you." She looked into his gray eyes.

"You are supposed to shake my hand."

"Right," Lyra took his hand firmly in hers.

"Excuse me, a moment." He gestured towards Meredith, who was helping Adrian stand.

Lyra crossed her arms and watched as Draco took Adrian's right arm and helped him limp across to the apothecary.

"Lyra, inside. Now." Meredith managed as they slowly went passed.

Lyra took a deep breath and wait until the trio was inside the shop. _Could have been worse._ She held out her hands, palms facing outward moving them slowly as if directing a symphony. The bits of wood and glass came together gracefully and reattached themselves to the store front.

Draco looked up as Lyra entered the kitchen, holding the lavender that was scattered on the floor. Adrian was laid out on the kitchen table, just like Lyra had been. _I bet I couldn't count the number of people who have been in the same position._ The kitchen was just as he remembered it, albeit vaguely. There were some additional herbs, including the basket Lyra set on the counter.

"Here, drink this. Its a mild restorative potion." Meredith told Adrian. He took the flask, and sniffed it before taking a sip. "At least 2 mouthfuls." She turned to Lyra.

"There is no excuse for your behavior just a moment ago. It was over the top. Someone could have gotten seriously injured! Think of the townspeople! Lyra, when Adrian and yourself are here or together with me, you will be in a truce." Meredith said sharply. "No dueling, or fighting of any kind. Do you understand? This is a place for healing."

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Draco I know we had dinner plans. I think it would be best if you and Lyra went ahead of us. We will meet you after I get Adrian cleaned up."

"We can reschedule if you think that would be better."

"Its okay, I don't want to intrude." Adrian said.

"No, its fine. Go on then," She said, waving them off.

Draco led the way out of the shop and turned left. The sun was just starting to set, the sky bright with color. Lyra stared at the ground as they walked, lost in her thoughts.

_I cannot believe Adrian. Actually, I can believe it because he's him. But still. The nerve! Meredith doesn't know how dangerous he is. I have to talk to her soon. I have to tell her about me. Him. What he is capable of. _

"All right?" _This is going to be an interesting night._

"Fine." Lyra sighed.

They walked in companionable silence for a few moments. "What caused that scene?"

"I did."

"I mean, what happened?" _Note to self: don't get on Lyra's bad side._

She pursed her lips. "He spoke."

"What could he say that would be bad enough to warrant being blasted out of a building?"

Draco held the door open when they arrived at Lulu's Kitchen.

The change between the quiet street and the rowdy restaurant was instant. There were servers making their way around the maze of tables, their trays laden with various kinds of dishes: noodles, pot pies, sandwiches, soups, steaks, and a few others that did not look fit for human consumption. The chatter buzzed in their ears as they made their way around the restaurant.

They found a table that would accommodate their party size and a waitress came over to give menus. Draco sat next Lyra.

"It doesn't matter. But you are right. Blasting him wasn't enough. Next time, I'll just kill him."

Lyra surveyed their neighbors, and other clientele as they prattled away. There were a few dark corners, which were also occupied.

"Everything matters. You're not serious?"

"Of course not."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, going over the menu. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Lyra leaning towards him and turned to look at her. She stopped a breath away and breathed deeply. _Awkward. _

"Erm, yes?" _Why is she smelling me?_

"You smell."

"Good, I hope. Sorry, why are you smelling me?"

"Your scent is familiar to me. By the way, your glamour is fading."

Draco didn't respond at first, hoping Lyra couldn't tell he was embarrassed. She stated it so casually, like it was an every day occurrence; it surprised him. She placed a hand on his face, and he felt warmth spread from her fingers. His pulse started to race, at her touch,then felt the throbbing ebb away. _Damn, I'd bet my boots the bruises are gone._ Even though the marks were gone, he felt like they were even more prominent now. She had seen them, and his stomach churned with the thought of answering Lyra's questions.

"Thank you, for that. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She shrugged, going back to her own seat.

Draco anxiously waited for Lyra to hound him with concern. The seconds ticked by, and the more time that passed, the more anxious he became.

"You aren't going to ask me about my face?"

Lyra glanced at him, matching his gaze. "We all have our secrets."

"I'll tell you one of mine, if you tell me one of yours."

She smiled a toothy grin.

"Glad to see we put matters behind us," Meredith said as she sat down across from Lyra.

Adrian sat across from Draco. "Sorry you had to see that earlier. Lyra always had a short temper."

"Only when it comes to you."

"Lyra!"

"As long as you're okay, I suppose. You clean up well."

"It was Meredith's doing." He ran a hand through his sun streaked chestnut hair.

"Cleanliness is essential to good health. Plus, I have a few extra sets of robes put away. For clients that may need them." She flushed.

Lyra made a noncommittal noise before retreating behind her menu.

They spent a few minutes going over the menu before the waitress came to take their orders. One chicken entree, three steaks, and a five minute argument (between Lyra and the waitress) later, their orders were added to the queue.

"How was your week?" Draco folded his sleeves up his forearms.

"Good. Not too many clients this week, so I was able to focus on studying." Meredith said. "When the previous shop owner Frida passed away, she left the shop to me. After completing my schooling at Hogwarts, I had planned on going into the Healer training program."

"You went to Hogwarts too? Were we in the same year?"

"I was a year ahead of you, I think."

"Honestly, I don't think I would have remembered you even if we were in the same year. No offense."

"None taken."

"But Healer training, how many N.E.W.T.s did you need to have?"

"At least five, if memory serves me right."

"And how many did you get?"

"Five. It was tough enough without having to take on extra subjects."

Draco nodded in understanding. "By the way, Hogwarts is the name of the school we attended. N.E.W.T.s are exams that students take their last year. They help students prepare for the career path of their choice."

The waitress returned briefly to deliver their entrees.

"Lyra, you really shouldn't eat raw meat. Its a health hazard." Meredith peered at her plate.

"Technically it is seared." She sliced into the meat, ignoring Meredith's frown when blood oozed freely from the cut. "I'm slowly working my way up to regular food. What about the training program? When are you going to do that?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I have to be away from the shop for an extended time. So maybe I'll look into hiring an apprentice to help me take care of the shop. Which is why I'm just studying now. Frida kept a journal of sorts, and it is really useful. It has spells, recipes, and information about ingredients and ailments. Plus, I bought some other texts that I haven't been able to open yet."

Silence dominated the table for a few minutes as they enjoyed their meals. Meredith broke the silence.

"What do you do for work Draco?"

"I work for the Ministry. In the Department of Law Enforcement."

"Oh, my. We are dining in the presence of an Auror tonight. Its dangerous work. I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I go out into the field, but I don't handle the arrests."

"So what do you do then?" Adrian asked.

"I mainly work in the Investigations Department. I enjoy solving puzzles."

"I see," Meredith chuckled. "You like to observe, analyze, and problem solve."

"Indeed. So, how long have you two been traveling together?" Draco asked.

"Five years."

"Ten years." Adrian and Lyra answered at the same time.

Meredith burst out giggling. "Oh, you two!"

"Do you travel together now?"

"Absolutely not."

"Of course."

"Are you alright? We are not joking." Lyra asked Meredith, who was now clutching her sides.

"It is just so cute how you both answer at the same time. Adrian, you were completely right."

"What are you talking about Meredith?"

"Well, earlier I had asked Adrian the same questions. He told me the same answers, but also said that you two had a bad _history_ together. And you're still holding a grudge against him." She smiled, knowingly. "Oh, relationships. They are complicated these days, aren't they?"

"I think it would save us a lot of time if we did not lie, Adrian." Outraged, Lyra stood. "I have things to discuss with you Meredith. There are things you don't understand. We will talk about the bad _history_ tomorrow after you return from Diagon Alley. Good night."

Lyra shook with anger as she stepped into the night. The crescent moon cast long and narrow shadows along the walk.

_That vile toe rag. Shit eating son of a cock roach. And she believed him! Incredibly naive, or stupid of her. All this time I have been living with her and she never asked me. Not once. I didn't volunteer the information of course. Anything to not think about him._ Lyra had stalked off a few blocks before she felt someone grab her arm. She grabbed Draco's wrist and spun to face him. Her emerald green eyes locked onto him.

"Easy! Easy, its just me. Draco. Remember?" He held up his other hand.

Lyra snarled in reply.

"Calm down. I get that you're angry."

"What do you want? Why don't you just go back? I'm sure Adrian has more to tell you."

"Because, you are the one who needs a friend right now. Or we can go back. I'm sure Meredith would like an explanation."

"I don't need -"

"Lyra, we all need friends. I know you're mad with Adrian, but you don't need to take it out on me. Let's take a walk. You're burning my wrist." He added the last part when she made no effort to release him, clenching his teeth.

She dropped his arm and watched as he held it to himself, grunting in pain. There was a perfect burn where her hand had been. Instantly contrite, Lyra held out her hands to him.

"I'm really sorry. Extremely. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me fix it. Please."

Draco controlled his breathing and held out his arm. He winced when she covered the burn in both hands.

"I'll fix it. Don't worry." Her voice was gentle.

Lyra closed her eyes and breathed steadily. He felt warmth spread from her hands again, and felt a tingling sensation. She winced and took a sharp intake of breath. The pain did not ebb away, like the bruises on his face. One moment, the pain was there and the next it was completely gone. She opened her hands and the burn had gone too. Her eyes opened and smiled faintly at him.

"I was never very good at healing. Anything worse than a bruise or paper cut, we're out of luck. But its fixed." His skin hummed when she trailed her fingers along his wrist. "Let's walk."


	9. TSoA: Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates... I've had writer's block .. on the bright side, I did start another story if you want to check it out - Dark Side.  
**

**Special thanks to new Followers and readers. I really appreciate the time you take to read my work.  
**

**Don't hesitate to message me!  
**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._** Let me know if it is a little confusing to tell who's thoughts are who's.**_  
_

**PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse (physical and verbal), and talks of self mutilation. There will be some romance, drama and hurt/comfort. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

"Where are we walking to?"

"I live just around the corner a ways." Draco replied.

Lyra nodded absentmindedly. Although the night was still young and the season not quite chilly, Lyra folded her arms across her chest to stay warm. _Why? Why did Adrian have to lie? Why does he lie, continuously? Gods, it wasn't even a difficult question to answer. How long did we travel together? 5 years! What benefit does he get from lying about it? 10 years, my ass. And he talked to Meredith already? Why didn't she ask me in the first place?_

For a moment, Lyra forgot she was with company. It was only when Draco placed his robes on her shoulders, covering her from the open air, that she remembered him. She started to protest, but he cut her off.

"It's called being friendly. Considerate. Don't worry about me, I'll case a warming charm." He was rolling down his sleeves. She could barely make out the mark on his arm.

"Thank you. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Adrian?"

"Unfortunately."

"What's the story between you two? What happened back there?"

Lyra hesitated. "He lied. He lied about how long we traveled together. It bothers me. He bothers me. It's such a petty thing to lie about." She shook her head.

"How long did you travel together? You said 5 years, right? Why would he lie about something like that?"

"He's planning something. Something bad. I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"How can you be sure Adrian is planning something? Maybe he's just trying to fit in."

"He isn't going to fit in by lying about everything! He uses people to get what he wants. He's a two faced lying back stabbing cockroach." She shouted. "He's a coward."

Draco put his hands up in defense, eyes laughing. "Okay, he's a bastard. I heard you. In fact, I think people all the way in London heard you. Tell me what you think of him." he grinned.

"Sorry." She was still seething. Her smile came out like a grimace.

In fact, she noticed an increase of wolves in the past few days. She stayed out of their way. Their numbers worried her. There wasn't enough ground, not enough territory, she knew. She had a feeling the new arrivals belonged to Adrian. Why would additional wolves show up otherwise? If they were his, the native wolves here didn't stand a chance.

"It's fine. Next time, you can shout from inside my house and we'll put up silencing charms beforehand. By the way, how did you know where I lived?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Lyra looked around, surprised they had walked so quickly. There was no hiding it - they really had arrived at his house. _Adrian will tell enough lies to fill a library._

"I like to take walks at night. One night as I was walking, I saw you walking home from town."

"And you followed me home?"

"It isn't as bad as it sounds. I hadn't planned on it when I left Meredith's. I just.. it isn't safe in the woods at night." Lyra felt her face warm. In fact, she had followed him home on multiple occasions. She grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know, it sounds like you were following me. You could have walked with me." He motioned for her to follow.

"I was walking _with_ you. You just didn't know it."

"Definitely sounds like you were following me now. Stalking really."

Lyra unwrapped the robes and gave them to Draco as they entered through the living room. He hung the robes on hooks near the front door as she sunk into the leather couch. There was a low coffee table, matching love seat, and two matching end tables topped with ceramic lamps. The fireplace was just large enough for a person to walk through. The fireplace mantle was littered with an array of framed photographs, books and paper weights. All the furniture was a dark brown, with cream colored detailing.

"I am not going to argue about it anymore. I was just making sure you made it home safely."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I think I can handle myself. Next time, we can walk together."

"The woods aren't safe." She repeated seriously.

Draco went into the small kitchen off to the side. The space was open, and she could easily watch him over the counter tops. He set about making tea. "I'm making tea. Do you take cream and sugar?"

"Please."

In short order, he levitated the tray down onto the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch. He poured tea, and she fixed up her cup.

"Its interesting, that you keep saying the woods are dangerous."

"Why is that?" She linked her fingers around the tea cup, warming her hands.

"I had my own run in a while ago. I had just moved here and was surveying the area. And suddenly, these wolves attacked me."

"Oh, really? How did you escape? Did you stun them all?" Lyra smiled and leaned forward, resting on her knees.

"No, I didn't. I'm not sure what happened actually. Everything happened so fast. First there were these vicious animals attacking me. I had been walking, and they came out of the trees. Then the biggest wolf I've ever seen came and they were attaching each other. Or rather, they were attacking the larger one. It must have been the size of a small bear or something." He paused in thought. "At first I thought they were together, the lot of them. And the big one had come to finish me off. But then, we - the big wolf and I fought the other wolves off together. It was brilliant."

"It sounds brilliant. I've never seen that before."

"Really odd, now that I think about it."

Lyra shrugged. "There's nothing odd about it. Probably just being territorial. There are smart creatures out there." Lyra sipped her tea. "Did you know, that when werewolves mate during the full moon, their offspring are wolves with near-human intelligence?"

His eyes widened. "Do you really think there are werewolves around here?"

"Anything is possible."

There was a soft chime, green flames were bright in the empty fireplace.

Draco frowned. "I wasn't expecting anyone. Must be Astoria."

"Draco, I'm home." A woman sang, stepping out of the flames. She brushed soot off her robes and looked up smiling. Then frowned. "You have company, I see. I cancel our dinner plans and then come home to see you with your mistress. Classy."

"Astoria, this is Lyra. Lyra, this is Astoria, my girlfriend." Draco stood up.

Lyra frowned. _Mistress? Is she serious? Where did that assumption come from?_

"You mean _was_ your girlfriend." Astoria huffed.

"Lyra isn't my mistress, Astoria."

"I thought we could spend some time together tonight, but I guess not. You've got that taken care of."

"She's just a friend. Remember, the other day I told about that young woman I helped save?"

"You mean that filth you found rotting in an alleyway?"

Lyra's frown deepened as she tried to sink deeper into the couch. She wondered how the woman lived with herself. "I was not rotting in an alleyway."

Astoria ignored her. "How could you cheat on me?" She pouted.

Draco raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not cheating on you. I swear to you we're just friends." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And we didn't have dinner plans to cancel, Astoria."

"Oh, there you go again! Accusing me of making things up. I'm the crazy one! Right?" She was shouting now. "Go ahead, have your fling. I knew you never cared about me. About us."

Lyra pursed her lips and finally stood from the couch to leave. "I'll see you around, Draco." She said quietly and walked out, shutting the door. No one stopped her.

_I know Astoria has trust issues, but really. This is embarrassing,_ Draco thought. _Why can't she see what's happening? Why can't she trust me? It's tearing us apart. It hurts us. Hurts me._

"What? I wasn't accusing you of anything. _I'm the one_ always trying to make us work." Draco seethed. "You know I want to spend more time together, but you never stay the night anymore. Even at the Manor, you only come by for a few hours. Never invite me over to your place anymore. We both work, Astoria. How many times have I owled you to have lunch with me?"

"I'm busy at work. Besides, you wouldn't even have your job if it wasn't for me!"

"You put in a good word for me, yes. That was years ago! We weren't even dating at the time. Why are we talking about that now? Look, I'm not cheating on you. I have never cheated on anyone."

Outside, Lyra transformed into her wolf form. She laid down in the shadows, underneath the living room window, her nose between her grey paws. Their voices were somewhat muted, and she wondered how long they would go on before Draco remembered to cast a silencing charm over his house.

"You're lying." Astoria was hysterical. Lyra heard glass shatter.

"Lying about not cheating on you? Are you serious? You know me."

"I know you always go out and do other things when we aren't together." Something else broke, scattering small pieces on floor.

"That's what you do with friends."

"You're being unreasonable."  
"Me? I'm being unreasonable? I'm tired of you overreacting! So I go out with my friends every so often. No big deal."

"No big deal? No. Big. Deal? Of course it's a big deal! You're whoring about."

"You keeping saying it, but that doesn't mean its true. I'm not sleeping around." There was a pause.

"I thought you loved me. How could you treat me like this, Draco?"

"I do love you. I didn't do anything! Come on. Why can't you see reason?"

"It's like I don't know you anymore."

_It's like I don't know you anymore, Astoria. Where is the woman I fell in love with? I miss you._

"What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Overreacting."

There was a crash as glass hit the floor. Shoes crunched on glass. Objects bounced off the counter tops and their fragments strewn upon the floor. More objects were bouncing on something solid before hitting the floor, breaking into small pieces.

"Stop. Stop! STOP IT!"

"Are you happy now? It's all your fault."

"This? This is definitely not my fault. You just destroyed my kitchen. Again. I don't even… Just go. Walk away like you always do."

"Maybe you won't cheat on me next time."

There were footsteps, and then a muted whoosh as Astoria left via floo. Draco sighed and Lyra heard him walking, presumably to the front door. She stood and turned the corner, keeping to the shadows and disappeared into the night.

_Meredith was right. Relationships are complicated these days._


	10. TSoA: Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the chapter... I'm not totally happy with it and am lacking a beta.  
**

**Special thanks to new Followers and readers. I really appreciate the time you take to read my work.**

**Don't hesitate to message me!**

**Everything in Italics, are either** _thoughts_ **or** "_actual conversation"._** Let me know if it is a little confusing to tell who's thoughts are who's.**

**PS. This is a reminder that the rating is M! There will be violence, abuse (physical and verbal), and talks of self mutilation. There will be some romance, drama and hurt/comfort. **

**::. Chiseplushie**

****I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Here," Meredith handed a jar of cream to Lyra.

"Thanks," Lyra rolled up her sleeve and dipped her fingers into the cool jelly. "Did you get everything in Diagon Alley?" She worked the cream methodically into her wrist.

"I did, and then some." Meredith frowned. "How did you get that burn?"

"I did it to myself. Out of anger. It was an accident."

Meredith took Lyra's wrist in her hands and examined it closely. Lyra fought the urge to pull her arm back.

"Doesn't look like an accident."

"Well," Lyra gently let her arm fall, and then screwed the lid back on the jar of burn cream. "It started out as an accident. And I did do it to myself."

"Mhm, okay little sister."

"Let's go get some dinner." She stood up from the table. "I find its better to talk about unpleasant things over food."

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you're not opposed to eating."

"I wouldn't read too much into it. Lock up, and let's go."

They left the shop and walked to a nearby cafe. "You should have seen the price of mistletoe berries and pickled slugs. Outrageous. Might as well pickle my own slugs, even if it is rather disgusting and tedious." she shuddered.

They sat down at an open table, picking up menus to review. "You deal with oozing abscesses and you think slugs are gross?"

"Bugs. Are. Nasty."

Lyra snorted.

"And the way slugs _move_. Ugh."

The waitress came by and they put in their orders.

"The sandwiches are very good. Why did you get soup?" Meredith asked after the waitress left.

"Talking about Adrian makes me want to vomit. I'm planning ahead." Lyra replied seriously.

"Really, Lyra."

"I'm being totally serious."

"I know, it's just I can't see-"

"No, no. Stop right there. I'm going to tell you a story about a boy I used to know."

"Does he grow up to be the man we both know?"

"No. I don't know where Adrian came from."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"Shush now." Lyra waited, and Meredith looked at her expectantly. "I know it may be hard to believe, but once upon a time, I was a little girl. I was so stupid."

"I thought the story was about the boy."

"Meredith!"

"Sorry,"

"Anyways, I… I lost my parents at a young age. I didn't have many friends, and I never met my immediate family. I didn't think to seek them out at that time. I was alone. I wanted to be alone.

"Later, I met an orphan boy. He was alone too, and abandoned. He wanted to be friends with me. Lonely people are drawn to each other, you see. I fought against him at first. I wanted to be alone, remember. I didn't want to get close to anyone else. It was better that way."  
"Because you lost your parents? And you were afraid of what would happen if you became close to someone else?"

"You could say that. I wasn't a trusting person then. I didn't trust others. The boy learned that I didn't trust myself. It took months but we did become friends eventually. As children, w played together and we trusted each other. Looking back on it now, it was like a dream. We weren't children then. Not really. I think we both knew it, even then. We were warriors with a common enemy. "

The waitress dropped off their meals. Lyra dipped her spoon into her bowl but only stirred the soup without eating.

"We studied magic together. I didn't see it then, but Adrian was very good at reading people. I was good, very good at learning magic. I was a good teacher too, and taught him almost everything he knows. But we brought out the worst in each other. I didn't see it then. We were so focused. He was focused on power and fame, on becoming _someone_. I was focused on the little boy who had grown into a handsome teen. We were warriors and he was my leader. My friend."

"What do you mean by warriors?"

Lyra licked her lips. "I'm getting to that. But, I think it would be better if you figured it out on your own. I think, if I were to just tell you... I need you to understand.

"We were each other's family. We took care of each other. I was always there for him. We turned our backs on normal life. This," she gestured between the two of them. "is the normal life. We thought if we did, we wouldn't be abandoned again. I was stupid." Lyra paused to finally eat.

"He left you? You were travelling together at this point?" Meredith read between the lines.

Lyra chewed thoughtfully. "Do you remember when You-Know-Who rose to power?"

"Adrian joined You-Know-Who?" Meredith whispered.

"No! We, Adrian and I fought against him. Well, fought against his followers."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, really. I didn't tell you that to make you even more moony eyed over the git. Adrian is a coward. He really is. He uses people to get what he wants. He is a selfish bastard, and he doesn't stick around if it doesn't benefit him. If you don't benefit him.

"We had a family together. Of sorts. No, don't look at me like that. We weren't involved in that sense. Not romantically. We… we had a pack. With wolves. Wolves are smart animals, and we became apart of them. Adrian was the alpha, and I was his beta. He had a legion of wolves at his command. Warriors.

"It wasn't like I didn't love him. Now I know I only loved the _idea_ of him. Of what I _though_t he was. I thought he was a fearless leader, brave. The little boy I thought I knew. The truth is, he's heartless and blood thirsty. He doesn't care what happens to other people, as long as he gets what he wants.

"The wizarding world was in the middle of war with You-Know-Who and his followers. Adrian was high with power, and had me by his side. His most trusted warrior. His second in command. He had led an attack on a camp of Snatchers. We followed him without a second thought. I have many scars from our battles together, but it was during this particular battle that I got these." Lyra pointed at her face. "He ran away."

"Do you think it was a misunderstanding?" Meredith asked quietly.

"He _abandoned_ me, Meredith. He called a retreat. He knew I couldn't leave with them. Instead of ordering them to aid me, they left me there to die. He didn't come back for me. How can you think it was a misunderstanding? I trusted him wholly. If we traded places, I wouldn't have left him."

They were silent for a few moments, Lyra picked up her glass of water and was stamping rings on the table with the glass.

"I blamed myself for what happened. We were a family. Family doesn't get left behind. It was a long time before I learned to trust myself again."

"I don't understand. How can you basically control wolves? They're animals."

Lyra pursed her lips. "Why don't we start at the beginning, and you can tell me how Adrian can control wolves."

"You were kids together." Lyra nodded. "Studied magic together. At a school?"

"No. Just on our own."

"What? How?"

"I'm a fairly decent witch. But that is a story for a later time."

"It sounds like it should tie in to this story."

"It has to do with how my parents died." Her tone was final.

"I'm sorry about that. Okay, so you practiced magic on your own. Then you took to traveling together?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes,"

"Alone? You were just children."

"Children who had to grow up. We were sixteen or so by then."

"But that would have been dangerous!"

"Meredith, don't get off topic. We were practically of age. What happened next?"

"I don't know, you starting fighting against You-Know-Who?" she ventured a guess.

"Before that. We lived life away from humans."

"With the wolves?"

"Keep going."

"But if you lived with animals, you'd have to be able to communicate with them somehow." Lyra didn't speak, or offer a sign that she should stop. So she pressed on, grasping on vague ideas. "You said you were warriors. And Adrian was the pack leader? Right. And you were able to communicate with the animals because of your natural sense of how their minds work."

"Don't forget about magic."

"Is there a spell that will allow you to communicate with animals? I mean, unless you turned to dark magic, I'm sure you could find a way."

"Meredith."

"Okay, magic. Sorry. So you used magic to do this and all the while you two were living with them."

"We were family."

"Like a family."

"No, we were family. As in a unit. We… integrated ourselves into their society." Lyra said slowly.

"And you could do this because," Meredith paused, chewing furiously on her bottom lip. Half her sandwich lay forgotten. "Because you… are you animagi?" she breathed.

Lyra nodded.

"You were so young." she said in disbelief.

"Promise me, you won't report it." Lyra whispered.

"You're serious?"

"I just confessed my life story to you. Really?"

"I'm sorry little sister. It's just a lot to take in. Animagi?"

"Don't tell anyone. Promise me." She reached across the table and gripped Meredith's hands. "Just, think about what I said. Don't get caught up in what you think Adrian is. Or could be. I could have died because of my mistake. I don't want anything to happen to you."

.::.::.::.::.

"So this is what you do, when you sneak out at night?" Meredith asked the grey wolf. It was much much much larger than she thought it would be. She laughed when Lyra licked her hand, before transforming back into her human form.

"You know I can't sleep. It helps. Keeps the… keeps me together."

"Here I thought you were up to no good."

"Hardly."

"It really is amazing. A bit of difficult magic."

Lyra shrugged. "There are still a lot of things I have to learn about magic. I never went to school."

"You can help yourself to my books."

"I did, while you were away today." Lyra smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, I would have told you we were animagi. I didn't like keeping it from you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay little sister. It's still a lot to taken in."

"I know. I want you to understand, before you can accept. But I want you to remember one thing."

"What's that?" Meredith frowned, thinking about everything Lyra said during dinner.

"Adrian is dangerous and a liar. Don't put yourself in harm's way."


End file.
